Little Forrest
' ' Little Forrest (referred to in the film as Forrest Jr.) is a character in the Forrest Gump ''novel and film. He is the son of Forrest Gump and Jenny Curran and is played by Haley Joel Osment in the movie. The director of the movie, Robert Zemeckis, casted Osment to play Forrest Jr due to his role in a Pizza Hut commercial. Forrest Gump (film) In the movie, Forrest Gump Jr. first appears towards the end of the movie when Forrest comes to visit Jenny in Georgia. As Forrest and Jenny are talking, there's a knock at the door, to which a woman drops off a little boy to Jenny. To which Jenny introduces the little boy to Forrest. Then he asks Jenny if he can go watch T.V. She says yes but to keep it low. Jenny tells Forrest that her son is named Forrest. Also because she named him after his daddy to which Forrest asks her if she knows another man named Forrest. Which Jenny replies, "You're his daddy Forrest." This sends Forrest into a shock but Jenny tells him he didn't do anything wrong and that Forrest Jr is one of the smartest kids in his class. Forrest then goes into the room to watch Sesame Street with his son and begins bonding with him. The next day Forrest and Jenny take Forrest Jr to the park. While Forrest Jr swings on the swing, his parents sit on the bench nearby and Jenny tells Forrest Sr about being sick. She decides to move with Forrest Jr to Forrest's house in Alabama and marry him. Shortly afterwards, Forrest Jr is seen walking with his parents back home and gathering leaves along the way. After Jenny dies and Forrest Jr visits her grave. He tells her that Forrest Jr is doing fine and that he's good a lot of things such as combing his hair, brushing his teeth, playing ping-pong, fishing, and reading and that he's really so smart and that he's so proud of him. Forrest also says that Forrest Jr wrote Jenny a letter so he leaves it on Jenny's grave. In the end Forrest Sr and Forrest Jr are waiting at the bus stop for Forrest Jr's school bus. Forrest Jr tells his dad that he's sharing his book ''Curious George because his Grandma (Mrs. Gump) used to read it to his dad when he was little. The bus then arrives but before Forrest Jr leaves, he and his dad tell each other that they love each other. Forrest Jr introduces himself to the bus driver Dorothy Harris, who drove his dad to school when he was a kid. Then, Forrest Jr. gets on the bus and leaves for school. Family: Forrest- father Jenny- mother (deceased) Mrs. Gump- paternal grandmother (deceased) Mr. Gump- paternal grandfather (deceased) Mr. Curran- maternal grandfather (deceased) Mrs. Curran- maternal grandmother (deceased) Jenny's four other sisters- maternal aunts (unknown) Trivia * The contents of the letter Forrest Jr. wrote to his mom at her grave remain unknown to this day. Category:Characters from the novel Category:Characters from the film Category:Characters Category:Characters from Gump & Co. Category:Film specific Category:Surviving Characters